


My Chapel, your tomb.

by TheycallmeVintinneOWO (orphan_account)



Category: Empty faces & Basket cases
Genre: Other, Song - Freeform, lyrics, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheycallmeVintinneOWO





	My Chapel, your tomb.

This stage is my church, the band is my choir,  
and for your monthly tithes, screams are all I require.  
The microphone is my podium and my prayers are words going numb.

Communion is our daily drug and any sinners will be hung.

It's funny how a simple messge can be twisted torn and  
smashed into a thousand words  
to prove to them you're not pathetic repetitive desperate a heretic in  
disguise the look in your eyes says to me  
I'm drowning in the lives  
That I have failed to save!

day by day they pray  
begging on their knees  
to an unforseen  
because maybe we'll seem  
loyal enough to get our jusss  
tice  
because we're not pathetic, after all we didn't deserve it!

Communion is our daily drug and any sinners will be hung.

Trying to get everyone to know about the demon sleeping in the back row

This is my sermon, listen to my preaching  
just accept me into you heart and you'll be saved  
from your demons  
trust me I'm a professional excorcist  
I dont know if you'll listen to the extent of this  
but what really matters is the end of this of us and all we trust

Communion is our daily drug and any sinners will be hung.


End file.
